That Voice Which Calls to Me
by kookookarli
Summary: Christine starts to regret her decision to stay with Raoul. She can't ignore her longing for the voice, and the man, that is her angel. E/C all the way.


**This is my second Phanfic. I was drawing one day so I made a poster of sorts, based on the Phantom. I was staring at it and suddenly this came to mind. I am debating whether or not to make a series of onehots based on songs, written like this one here. All leading to EC. Well, anyways, I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Not Mine =( though I would very much like to have my own Erik, but apparently santa doesn't have enough money, and I don't have the space. For an organ and a grand piano. Which, are necessary...**

* * *

In sleep he sang to me…

Even as I lay here in bed next to Raoul, I still hear him. Every night I find myself humming to no one imparticular, just I. It seems impossible to fall asleep without some form of his music, trust me, I would know. I have tried, if only for the benefit of Raoul. I have found the most relaxing song to be Raoul's least liked, probably because he hasn't heard it. The music of the night echoes in my ears as it did so many months ago. Every night I find myself in the phantom's embrace once more, listening to him sing passionately in my ear. I know deep inside, no matter how much the rational part of my brain doesn't want to admit it, that Raoul never has, and never will, ignite the same feelings of passion, need, and want, that I felt, no feel, for Erik to this very day.

**In dreams he came…**

I still see him in my dreams, I truly do. Dreams of all the things that could have gone differently, better. All of these different paths always lead to me ending up with Erik.

**That voice which calls to me…**

Every time I find myself getting pulled in a direction heading to the opera with some of my close friends. I let myself drift completely along with the music, ignoring the stares focused on me, ignoring the painful memories. Over time I have found myself singing along to the lyrics. A tribute to all the time my angel gave to me to improve my voice, wherever he is right now. I have been told that whenever I pass a mirror I seem to stop for a moment, and start humming. I believe them, because I know I will stand in front of the mirror in my bedroom for hours on end, waiting for his voice to call me closer.

**And speaks my name…**

Anytime my name passes anyone's lips, especially Raoul's, I wish it were him. Whenever he spoke my name, his voice was always filled with love and desire, both of which are something Raoul lack. Every time I see a movement hidden by shadow a thread of hope disappears as quickly as I find it was nothing. Oh, what I would give to hear his voice again, feel his skin on mine.

**And do I dream again…**

Do I really? I worry every night before sleep claims me. I've been known to sleep talk, Erik teased me about it often.

**For now I find…**

What was a truly looking for when I promised to marry a Vicomte? I truly have no idea, because whatever it was, I have certainly not found it. As I am sure it is not to be lavished with gaudy gowns and jewels, to be treated with proper words, not having a true companion in this world.

"**The phantom of the opera is there…inside my mind."**

The last part I realized I said aloud. Hoping for someone to break out in song in reply. Just then, something inside me broke, I needed to let my voice out of its cage. I needed to sing.

**In sleep he sang to me**

**In dreams he came**

**That voice which calls to me**

**And speaks my name**

**And do I dream again**

**For now I find**

**The phantom of the opera is there**

**Inside my mind**

I didn't expect a response, but I received a pleasurable surprise.

**Sing once again with me**

**A strange duet**

**My power over you**

**Grows stronger yet**

**And though you turn from me**

**To glance behind**

**The phantom of the opera is there**

**Inside your mind**

My heart and soul were jumping for joy. I was finally reunited with my Angel.

* * *

**Thanks for Reading! I hope you liked it, and if you are by any chance interested, I have a contest going on that is open to the Erik/Christine pairing. It's on my profile.**


End file.
